The gas supply to the main burner of a gas equipment is controlled by an electrically operated solenoid valve. Such valve is commonly operated with a voltage supply of 6 to 9 volts DC in order to reduce the potential fire hazard for operating it in the explosive gas environment if it is operated with a higher voltage. The solenoid valve may be actuated with a manual switch or an electronic remote control device. The operating electrical power of the electronic remote control device, also is commonly in the range of 6 to 9 volts supplied by either a battery or by power obtained through a step-down voltage supply from an AC current source. Wiring of an AC source to the receiver of the remote control device is often difficult to make due to the installation location of the gas equipment particularly when the gas equipment is situated in a building having a finished wall construction. Battery may be used to provide the electrical power for operating the remote control receiver for ease in installation. However, the drawback of a battery supply is that the battery requires replacement from time to time as its power depletes, especially when its power would deplete in a much faster rate in a hot environment during the operation of the gas equipment. Moreover, users of the gas equipment are unwilling to perform such task of replacing the battery due to either the fear of might accidentally cause a fire hazard in the explosive gas environment or being unfamiliar with the gas equipment. More often the user would neglect to replace the battery so that the gas equipment becomes inherently inoperative.